


Bullying

by DreamerEmma



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Gay Male Character, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerEmma/pseuds/DreamerEmma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>16 years old Harry is a shy boy who can't cope in the new school. What's more, since first day he is bullied by Louis - a representative of the school elite. One day a Louis' group decides to 'have fun' with Harry in the school toilet. After all, they leave him and come out with a laugh.<br/>A few days later in the school spreads a rumor that Styles committed suicide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

'Oh, who we have here' Matt said mockingly. Passing the boy, who is the younger of the year, he hits his shoulder. The books that he kept, scattered across the floor. My friend kicked the history textbook, and a teenager began to gather his things. - Collect, collect, faggot!  
I burst out laughing when Matty kicked up the notebook and it hit the younger boy's face.  
'Matt, Louis!' We heard behind us teacher's voice.  
'We get the fuck out of here' I muttered.  
We headed toward the exit, a moment later we were in the courtyard. From the pocket of black leather jacket, I took out a packet of white Marlboro and lighter with a caricature of Mick Jagger. I offered Davis, and in the same moment Toby joined us. I rolled my eyes when he also helped himself to a cigarette, because he never gave anyone not. We sat on the wall and enjoyed the spring and smoke in our lungs.  
'I think we should miss next lesson. What do you think, guys?' I asked, hearing the bell to the last lesson.  
'She would give me F if I miss the lesson'  
'And I have to give a homework to the French'  
'Fagot' I said, when they jumped from the wall and headed for school. I calmly smoked, looking over the courtyard. Nature has awakened to life, and the students occupied all the desks, or lying on green grass.  
School hallways were already empty. Each politely sat on the bench, and I didn't give a shit. I noticed at the cabinet so well known to me the character. The boy in curls hair horrified to see me. His lips slightly parted, and his hand tightened on the metal door of the cabinet. He was waiting for my move and I enjoyed a fear in his eyes.  
'Hey, Harry' I whispered past him.  
I confidently moved on, but I felt his eyes on me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, its my 1st FF here. I hope you like it and I want to apologize for all my mistakes. English isn't my 1st language but I want to improve him.  
> I know it's really short but.. it's prologue and.... and you know :p


	2. Rape me. Rape me my... friend?

I was sitting in class and I looked at blackboard of mathematical formulas. I was freaked out after little party, and my brain wasn't ready for doing exercises or learning new concepts or analysis of texts. Now I was rewriting the results from the book or the people sitting nearby. I knew that the girl, before which I sit, doesn't tell me bad words. She had crush on me, and she awkwardly tried to hide it.  
'Louis' I heard my name coming from my right.  
I looked at my friend. He pointed gesture showing lifting the glass to his lips, and I nodded. I knew that tonight would be good, Friday party. We had to survive several hours in school, and then we could forget about it for a few days. After Math I had French, chemistry and English. Before the last lesson I met up with my friends in the toilet. We discussed the details of the party. Matt knew about each house party, and we had only to decide where we go. We were alone in the room and loudly planned purchase of alcohol and tablets, which will help us have fun.  
'Oh, who do we have here' said David looking at opening the door.  
Harry immediately wanted to withdraw, but Toby stopped him. I saw the terror in the eyes of boy and I couldn'ht elp but smile.  
'Do you like boys, but you can pee when they are next to you?' he joked.  
'I... I... I don't...  
They pushed him for a moment, until he fell against the wall. I stood by and beheld how my friends make fun of Styles sexual orientation.  
'Well, take it!' said Toby , unbuttoning his fly. 'I know you like it, fagot.'  
'Hey, Toby, don'r exaggerate. We may have screwed' I warned. 'They will kick us out'  
'Nobody will know. Right?!' He said, looking at curly boy. 'Take it'  
My friend had forced the younger boy to do him a blowjob, and we put all the laughter.  
'He sucks better than some girls!' He admitted.  
'So since now you prefer in the ass, don't you?' I asked.  
'I'm not the person who massage his cock through the pants'  
I realized that my hand from long time was in the crotch area. In fact, the whole situation makes me horny even though I'm totally straight. View tears gathering in the corners of Harry's eyes makes me.. I didn't know how. I loved the feeling of superiority and fear, which beat the boy. Matt joined to Wright and constantly laughed. The door was locked so we were sure that no-one will come.  
'Swallow!' Matt said, when Harry began to choke on his rapist's sperm.  
'Oh my God!' I yelled even louder, bursting into laughter.  
'We could record it' said Toby, and I realized that we can once again do it.  
After all the action calmly left the toilet leaving a tearful Styles on the floor. We said goodbye and went late to the appropriate lessons. I was sitting in class I mentioned earlier action. I felt guilty, but actually I didn't do anything. Matt and Toby were guilty, I just stood and watched. Anyway Harry asked himself for it by being gay. After all, he likes it, doesn't he?


End file.
